


Everfrost Peak

by sapoeysap



Series: December Drabbles [1]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Snow fight on a first night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This marks the first of my December Drabble challenges.

_**DAY 1 - First Snow** _

The first snowfall on tour is always the best, he won’t admit it but it’s always the most magical feeling. Of course, first snowfall is a bit odd when on tour, when your flying between the oppressive heat of California and the freeze your balls off weather that is Ontario. He loves the snow nevertheless. The other guys hate it, he probably shouldn’t get so excited over it because they mock him for being the ‘kid’ and at 43 snow really shouldn’t excited him that much. But he can’t help it.

He’s always the one to throw the first snowball, Greg’s gotten good at just sensing when it will happen and avoiding it. Joel and Bob take the hits with laughs and retaliation. Ryan takes it with shock every single time. Like its some big surprise Jeff if flinging around tiny balls of snow. Any passer-by would be staring in shock at the sight of a bunch of middle aged men in fancy suits and coats throwing snow balls at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> (Everfrost Peak is a level in Diddy Kong Racing)


End file.
